Leaving Storybrooke
by WretchedWriter1
Summary: She couldn't be like her mother and she couldn't push him to love her. So she decided to leave. After all, it was what he wanted wasn't it ?


**This one shot has been in my head since season 2 and I finally got around to actually put it into words and publish it on here. I am a sucker for Regal Believer, even though this one is a bit on the angst side (because I was in the mood). I literally wrote this in 30 minutes, if not less. If there are any mistakes please bear with me(Note that english is NOT my first language, not even second _LOL)_ Anyways, I hope you will enjoy reading this. _Comments are very very welcomed._**

Regina was hurt. It doesn't matter if she's trying to be good, to do what's right.

Always the villain, even when she's not.

And Henry. She never knew that the people that you love most could hurt you the worst. She absorbed a death curse to bring Emma and Mary Margaret. For him. Because he pleaded her with tears in his eyes. To save his MOM. _She_ was, _EMMA_ was his mom. Regina was only the villain of the story. Nothing more.

And then, everyone accused her of killing Archie. She tried telling Henry that she was innocent. Archie betrayed her trust but that bug was the only person that would actually listen to her. But Henry rejected her. AGAIN. He looked at her with hatred: " ** _I don't want to see you ever again. Please just leave me, and everyone else alone_.** " He said.

Regina swallowed her pride and went to the uncharming's apartment. She wanted to see Henry. To try for the last time. To proove to him that she didn't do it but Henry left with Emma to New York, not even bothering to leave her a note. He really doesn't want to do anything with me, she thought.

And then, she was told that Cora framed her for Archie's death. But Regina craved her mother's love. So she started working with her. Mary Margaret had told her that her mother didn't love her, she couldn't because she didn't have a heart. Snow betrayed her. _AGAIN_. She made her kill her own mother thinking that for once in her life, Cora could love her . And she did, mere seconds before all life left Cora's body. Regina threatened to kill Snow but on the inside she felt numb. The pain reached the point where she couldn't feel anything anymore.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It has been weeks since Cora's death and nobody in Storybrooke saw Regina. Rumors about the evil queen plotting to kill the princess were going around town. And Henry, not once did he come knocking on her door, not even a phone call. He was having too much fun sword fighting with his grandfather to think about her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emma was in her office drowned in paperwork when a fax came in. She was surprised when she first read it. And then she was angry. Angry at Regina. What was she plotting?

She didn't know what she was doing until she found herself at Regina's mansion.

When the brunette opened the door Emma furiously flung the paper to her face " ** _WHAT ARE THOSE_ ?** " She yelled

 **-** _ **I'm sure even you can read simple english sentences, Miss Swan. Those are Henry's adoption papers**_ **.**

Emma was startled by the brunette's lack of emotion. However, she thought that the evil queen must be planning something.

 **- _WHY? What evil scheme are you trying to hide this time, Regina ?_**

Regina flinched but her expression disappeared as soon as it came.

 **- _I assure you I'm not hiding anything. These will make you Henry's legal gardian._**

Emma's super power told her that Regina was honest. She was really planning on giving up on her right to be Henry's legal gardian.

- **B _ut why Regina_?**

 ** _\- It's what Henry wants._ She instantly replied _. It's what you want. It's what everyone wants._**

She didn't need to tell her that Henry was already acting like she was out of his life. That it has been weeks since she last saw him. Months since he gave her one last hug, since he called her " _mom_ "

- ** _what about what YOU want, Regina?_**

Reginas' eyes softened slightly" **_what I want never mattered_** "

It didn't matter that she wanted to have a life with Daniel. It didn't matter that she didn't want to marry Leopold who was three times her age. It didn't matter that she didn't want to be a mother to Snow White. It didn't matter either that she never wanted to be an _evil queen._ But then again what  SHE wanted never mattered now did it? She was doomed to be alone, unloved. She was resigned to her destiny. Emma felt tears that threatned to fall

\- **_so you're just giving up on Henry_?**

Regina smiled ever so slightly" ** _I didn't give up on him. He gave up on me_**." At the blonde's puzzeled face Regina continued" **_Don't get me wrong Miss swan. I love my s.. Henry. I will always love him but I can't keep hurting him. I can't force him to be with me. I didn't want to do to Henry what my mother did to me. She thought she was doing what was best for me. But she was wrong. I was wrong too. He wants to be with his REAL family_.** "

Doesn't matter that I am the woman who soothed his every fever, read him bedtime stories, kissed every knee injury after his first time riding a bicycle, chased away all the monsters under his bed, double checked his history homework. All those memories that Henry seemed to forget. But she didn't. She will treasure those memories until her very last breath.

Emma was speechless. What could she probably say to this woman. This very woman who was there for her son when the blonde herself couldn't. The same person to whom she told that Henry couldn't love her because she was a monster. Shame rised inside her feeding on her soul as guilt run through her veins like an incurable disease.

Regina watched Emma leave her porch as she slowly closed the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a cold rainy night. It was late at night, the town's people were in their warm homes probably alseep. Regina shivered. The steering wheel of her Mercedes was freezing. She kept staring at the sign " _Leaving Storybrooke_ ". One single tear fell on her cheek as she crossed the town line.


End file.
